


Пауза между ударами сердца

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insanity, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Rehabilitation, Torture, but firstly sea of pain
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Атлас пал. Салем заключает Оскара в темнице, чтобы Озма больше не мешал ей.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Пауза между ударами сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Я начала писать это летом до 8 тома, но чем дальше в лес, тем страшнее мне становится от количества штук, которые я угадала.  
> Так что выкладываю это до того, как совсем станет неактуально х))

Все пошло не так.

Когда Оскар выставил щит, ее магия прошла сквозь него, как сквозь масло, и одним ударом вышибла из него дух. Он не удержал в руках трость – пальцы разжались – и та, смешно отскочив от черной кожи гримм, улетела вниз – в пропасть.

Салем засмеялась.

Салем смеялась, когда взяла его за горло и швырнула гримм – и Оскар, зажмурившись, ждал, когда в него вопьются острые когти. Но когти не воткнулись. Ничего не случилось.

Когда Оскар открыл глаза, он увидел, как ее армия разворачивается назад, готовясь к отходу. Она стояла, гордая, и хохотала, и по пальцам у нее струилась энергия; позади подбитой птицей вниз летел Атлас.

Оз взвыл, и с Озом вместе закричал Оскар.

Салем отключила их единственным, точным магическим разрядом.

***

Потом все это показалось ему сном.

…нет.

Он хотел, он мечтал, чтобы он проснулся наутро и все это оказалось глупым сном, чужим кошмаром; но он проснулся в тесной каменной клетке, и все кости ломило от сна на холодном камне.

Это не было сном, они это знали. Они попались.

Атлас пал.

Какое-то время эта мысль волновала Оскара гораздо сильнее собственных проблем; в конце концов, он был просто ребенком – пешкой, в сущности. В Атласе таких, как он, были тысячи, миллионы…

И теперь их не было.

_Постарайся не думать об этом_ , осторожно проговорил Озпин; Оскар, впрочем, почувствовал, что его голос дрожит. _Мы ничем им сейчас не поможем._

\- Мы и тогда не помогли, - прошептал Оскар. Глаза укололи злые, обиженные слезы. – Мы ничего не смогли…

_Я не смог._

Оскар почувствовал, как сжимается от общей боли сердце, сжался в комок и тихо расплакался.

…слезы, впрочем, кончились относительно быстро.

Ну, во всяком случае, Оскар считал, что быстро: в комнатушке не было окон, а снаружи не доносилось звуков, так что он не представлял, сколько прошло времени. С другой стороны, глаза его достаточно привыкли к темноте, так что он, утерев последнюю влагу с щек, поднялся на ноги.

Первое открытие ждало его сразу: комнатушка была настолько маленькой, что он едва мог встать в полный рост. То есть мог, конечно – Оскару повезло быть довольно низким – но он волосами чувствовал потолок над головой. Ощупав его рукой, он сделал вывод, что там не больше нескольких сантиметров пространства.

Он ощупал стены – ничего: каменные блоки, пускай и покрытые трещинами, не шатались и не разваливались на куски.

_Она всегда умела поддержать свой дом в порядке_ , заметил Оз.

\- Даже если бы нет, мы все равно не знаем, куда бежать, - согласился Оскар. Звук собственного голоса успокаивал; он все ещё немного дрожал, но в остальном был вполне нормален. Оскар почувствовал согласие Оза и вымученно улыбнулся.

Они справятся. В конце концов, их двое.

Оскар ощупал пол и потолок; в полу обнаружилось небольшое отверстие – мальчик скривился, поняв его назначение, а Оз одобрительно кивнул _(Поверь мне, могло было бы хуже. Думаю, это даже можно считать за подачку)._ Потолок, кажется, состоял из единой каменной плиты, так что к нему Оскар потерял интерес быстро.

Зато в стене обнаружилась дверь.

И дверь была деревянной.

Оскар почувствовал волнение Озпина и молча уступил ему контроль; Оз быстрыми, ловкими движениями принялся ее общупывать.

\- Очень толстая, - заметил он; голос, пронизанный магией, двоился, усиливая взволнованную дрожь. – Замок здесь… изнутри нет ручки… И… дерьмо.

Он не нашел никаких отверстий – вообще ничего. Толстое, непрошибаемое дерево.

_Кормить нас явно не собираются. Видимо, не рассчитывали на такой… трофей._

Оскар внутренне скривился от этой мысли. Озпин среагировал спокойнее, но все равно покачал головой:

\- Это… странно, Оскар. У нее были века, чтобы все спланировать. Я ничего не слышал о ней с самой Великой войны вплоть до падения Бикона.

_Она не планировала меня. Ну… что ты будешь жив._

Оскар чувствовал, что Оз колебался. Да, это действительно было странно, но… в конце концов, объяснения получше у них не было.

_Но ведь… мы здесь не умрём, Оз?_

Озпин ободряюще ему улыбнулся и пальцем постучал по двери. Та отозвалась глухим, неприятным звуком, но Оз не переставал криво усмехаться.

\- Нам… повезло. Видимо, Салем не поняла, что я снова могу использовать магию. У меня осталось немного, но…

_Ты сможешь вынести эту дверь?!_

\- Мы сможем, - кивнул Оз. – Но… не сразу.

_Почему? Мы могли бы сбежать уже сейчас!_

\- Тише. Пока у нас есть преимущество – мы знаем больше, чем она. Мы можем… слушать. Наблюдать. Салем вряд ли допустит ошибку и придет сюда сама, но ее союзники… могут быть менее благоразумны, скажем так.

_Прийти и насмехаться над беспомощным ребенком?_

\- И заодно дать нам информацию, - кивнул Оз и, прикрыв глаза, сделал шаг в сторону.

Оскар сделал глубокий вдох и осторожно пошевелил пальцами. На кончиках зажглись зелёные искорки и больно резанули по глазам; впрочем, Оскар все равно торжествующе улыбнулся.

У них был план.

***

К сожалению, представление о времени они так и не получили. С момента заключения Оскар дважды дремал – на холодных камнях не получалось нормально уснуть. Впрочем, он не представлял, сколько времени проходило между этим – часы, десятки часов? Возможно, он спал дважды за день, или и правда прошло два дня?

Озпин старался отвлекать его от этих мыслей. Они много тренировались в использовании магии – _Мы собираемся сжечь дверь, а не тебя_ – и говорили; Оз рассказывал всякие глупости из жизни, и Оскар тихо посмеивался над ним.

Еды действительно не принесли ни разу, но дважды за дверью раздавались голоса.

В первый раз Оскар так и подскочил, больно стукнувшись об потолок – людей за дверью было двое.

\- Мы зря сюда пришли, и ты это знаешь. – Голос принадлежал молодому человеку, наверное, немногим старше самого Оскара; тот почувствовал, что Озу он был знаком, но нащупать воспоминания они не смогли.

\- Да, но… - ответила девушка; ее голос зазвенел в темноте.

\- Говори, твою мать, тише!

Некоторое время за дверью молчали. Оскар, воспользовавшись заминкой, подсел ближе к двери и прижался к ней ухом.

\- Мы… могли бы ему помочь. Салем не убьет нас за то, что накормим его?

Юноша раздражённо выдохнул.

\- Он древний волшебник, тупица. Откроешь дверь и получишь какой-нибудь волшебной ерундой в лицо.

\- Но он к тому же ребенок!..

\- Дед, ребенок, какая к чертовой матери разница?! Ему на тебя плевать.

\- Но…

\- А Салем плевать не будет. Хочешь оказаться с ним в соседней камере?

Девушка замолчала.

\- Пошли отсюда, Эм. Подохнешь ты из-за своих идей.

Они ушли. Оскар задумчиво облизал сухие губы.

_Значит, здесь несколько таких камер… Не стоит ломиться сквозь стены. И ты запомнил, в какую сторону они ушли? Нужно будет бежать туда…_

\- Эта девушка, - перебил его Оскар, - Эм…

_Эмеральд._

\- Да. Как думаешь, она правда могла бы… помочь нам?

Оз помолчал, обдумывая вопрос.

_Ее собеседник был прав, Оскар,_ прозвучало в голове тише обычного. _Мне нет дела до того, что она думает и хочет ли нам помочь. Она работает на Салем. Я… не имею права думать о ней, как о союзнике._

Оскар почувствовал жгучую горечь от того, что Оз, в общем-то, был прав.

***

Второй раз он услышал голос спустя три дрёмы. Живот понемногу сводило от голода, но Оз научил его, в какой узел сворачивать магию, чтобы справляться с этим; _это не поможет тебе насытиться, но поддержит организм в рабочем состоянии, пока ты не поешь._

После этого Озпин молчал (наверное, долго – Оскар был уверен, что разговор окончен) и тихо добавил:

_Раньше для людей это было так же естественно, как использовать ауру… Мы почти никогда не умирали от голода._

Оскар не знал, что на это ответить, и не успел придумать – снаружи раздались тяжёлые шаги.

Он быстро приник к двери, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в звук: он раздавался с той же стороны, что и в прошлый раз. Значит, выход и вправду там…

\- Ребенок, - пророкотал голос. Оскар почувствовал, как Озпин скрутился от смеси малоприятных чувств: _Хейзел._

Оскар выжидал, прикрыв глаза. Мужчина за стеной тоже. Наверное, это было опасно; он просто уйдет, приняв его за спящего, и не скажет ничего полезного… Или примет за мертвого и откроет дверь?

…может, его послала лично Салем. Или она сама с ним, прямо сейчас, по ту сторону двери; слушает и наблюдает, собирая информацию, как и Озпин? _Ей под силу быть бесшумной_ , согласился тот.

Время текло. Оскар тихо дышал, приняв вздохи за единицу времени.

В конце концов, Хейзел не выдержал и громко вздохнул.

\- Я не испытываю к Озпину жалости, - медленно проговорил он и задумался. – Но… мне жаль тебя, ребенок. Возможно, такой участи я не пожелал бы и Озпину.

Оскар промолчал; молчал и Оз. Дверь заскрипела, будто кто-то надавил на нее, и в этот раз голос раздался так близко, что Оскар поневоле отскочил прочь:

\- Я советую тебе умереть. Просто не делай ничего и умри. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для себя сейчас.

Дверь заскрипела снова, освобождаясь от внезапной нагрузки, и Оскар услышал удаляющиеся шаги.

Они с Озом предпочли не говорить об этом, но ещё долго Оскар чувствовал осадок жгучей ненависти под языком. Он не знал, его ли эта ненависть.

***

Однажды наутро (когда Оскар проснулся), Оз несколько торжественно сообщил ему:

_Сегодня мы выберемся._

…вся сонливость слетела мгновенно; сердце заколотилось, перегоняя по венам кровь – и магию. Оскар вздохнул, взволнованный, и встал в полный рост.

Снаружи не доносилось ни звука. Они были единственными пленниками Салем, и они знали, куда нужно бежать.

_У нас будет немного времени,_ говорил Оз в который раз. _Если нам повезет, они не почувствуют неладное и мы сможем ударить на упреждение. Судя по тому, что сюда приходили без проблем, Салем не стала ставить стражу. Когда мы выберемся из ее замка…_

\- Мы будем спасены, - закончил Оскар.

Он поднял правую руку, и она окуталась зелёным, извивающимся пламенем; он сощурился, глядя на искры – глаза начали отвыкать от света. Это могло стать проблемой, когда они выберутся – в воспоминаниях Оза в обители гримм царил сумрак, но все же не полная темнота…

_Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать сейчас._

Оскар кивнул и, сосредоточившись, положил руку на дверь.

Магическое пламя перекинулось на нее быстро, сжирая дерево сразу до пепла. Оскар закусил губу – магия (или горящее дерево?) больно жгла ему руку. Вены светились изнутри зелёным; зелёным же переливался пепел.

Все было кончено, наверное, меньше чем за минуту; сдув с ладоней черную пыль, Оскар погасил волшебные искры на руке и вышел наружу.

После чего, не оглядываясь по сторонам, помчался влево – туда, откуда приходили и куда уходили голоса. Коридор оказался длинным, в какой-то момент Оскару начало казаться, что он не кончится никогда – пока, наконец, он не споткнулся о ступеньку.

Сердце забилось где-то в горле; сверху дул лёгкий, почти неосязаемый ветерок.

Сжав зубы и рукой оттолкнувшись от камня, Оскар побежал дальше, подпитывая себя магией Оза и собственным адреналином; протёртые от времени ступени различались по высоте, и Оскар ещё несколько раз споткнулся, больно щёлкнув зубами.

Через семнадцать пролетов он начал различать свет вверху и слышать звуки; там были люди… Низкие вибрации Хейзела, пронзительный женский ответ…

Оз тяжело вздохнул, и Оскар вспомнил его слова о союзниках.

…он бы так не смог.

С этой мыслью он отдал контроль Озпину, и тот ловко принял его, даже не споткнувшись; они выскочили в зал и, не успев проморгаться, пустили магический залп туда, откуда донесся слабый вскрик.

А затем в спину им прилетел заряд магии, и в глазах потемнело. Озпин не смог закричать и рухнул на колени, каким-то чудом – Оскар не верил, что у человеческого существа может быть столько воли – развернулся к напавшей и направил к ней магический вихрь, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

…они снова услышали ее смех, зелёные всполохи рассеялись, будто их и не было, и в грудь Оскару ударил столп болезненного алого света.

\- Я ждала тебя раньше, Озпин, - прошипела Салем, пока тот отхаркивал кровь.

Они проиграли.

***

Салем подняла Оскара легко, как котенка; она держала его за горло, впившись коготками в кожу под челюстью, и с высокомерной усмешкой наблюдала, как Озпин вцепился в ее тонкое запястье, сплевывая на него красные капли.

Отстранённый, Оскар отметил, сколько силы было в этой женщине – она держала их отчаянно пытающееся вырваться тело одной рукой, не прикладывая видимых усилий.

Она улыбнулась, показав острые белые клычки.

\- Я ждала, пока ты придешь ко мне, Оз. Идём, твоя комната уже заготовлена.

Она обернулась назад, и Озпин перевел расплывающийся взгляд туда же; несколько фигур стояли вокруг дыры в стене, проделанной магией Оза.

Хейзел отвернулся, поймав на себе острый взгляд.

Салем не дала им времени на раздумья: ласковым, но резким голосом она позвала:

\- Доктор Уоттс! Идёмте, продемонстрируем гостю… - улыбка неуловимо изменилась, исказившись в хищный, неприятный оскал, - удобства.

Озпин повис на ее руке, обессиленный.

_Я могу разделить с тобой…_ начал Оскар, но Оз прохрипел, перебивая его:

\- Нет…

Салем повернулась к нему, склонила голову набок; черные с красным глаза сузились. Она напоминала кошку в конце успешной охоты, и у Оза болезненно сжалось сердце от этого сравнения.

Словно почувствовав это, она разжала пальцы, и Оз больно упал на землю. Он, впрочем, даже не охнул – только сжал зубы до скрипа.

Салем ничего не сказала больше и, взяв его за воротник, дёрнула, вынуждая идти за собой; поднявшийся и отделившийся от группы ее слуг человек с ухоженными усами шел позади. Никто не проронил ни слова, и уходили в темноту они в полной тишине.

Она тащила их неудобно, и Оз то и дело спотыкался и падал; Салем услужливо тащила его вверх, не давая пропахать носом лестницу и заодно сдавливая горло тканью.

Оскар не знал, сколько времени они шли вниз; он пытался считать пролеты, как раньше, но несколько раз Озпин почти терял сознание – от боли или от удушья, - и мальчик сбивался со счета. Ему показалось, что шли вниз они дольше, чем поднимались.

Он хотел спросить, почему Озпин не пытается сопротивляться, но тот, подслушав его мысль, скосил глаза на руку Салем, тащившую их дальше по ступеням. По высаженным из-под кожи черным венам перетекали алые искорки, пульсируя в такт ритму сердца.

Оскар вспомнил, как легко горела древесина, и постарался спрятаться от мысли, как быстро он сам превратится в пепел. Наверное, за секунды…

\- Не думай, - выдохнул Озпин, почти не напрягая связки; Салем обернулась к ним, поджала губы, но ничего не сказала – не то не расслышала слов, не то милостиво дала им право на обмен словами.

Время текло.

…Оскар охнул, когда Салем рывком закинула их в камеру; Оз поморщился, болезненно потирая ушибленное плечо.

\- Добро пожаловать, Оз, - мягко проворковала Салем, - в твои апартаменты.

Озпин поднял голову и окинул взглядом камеру. Узкая и вытянутая, она во всяком случае была довольно высокой – наверное, больше трёх метров в высоту; стена напротив двери пряталась в полумраке.

Оскар не успел ничего подумать, как вдруг его тело свело судорогой; Оз, сжавшись в комок, выдохнул сжатым в спазме горлом:

\- Нет… Нет, нет, нет!

Он прыгнул – не на Салем, в сторону выхода; магия, усилившая мышцы, на мгновение озарила комнатушку. Уоттс отскочил прочь, прикрывая лицо, Салем, скривившись, двинулась ближе; Озпин, будто обезумев, выпустил по ней заряд клокочущей, ревущей магии.

Он попал. Буря опалила ей лицо, чёрная ткань платья начала тлеть – но, к сожалению, этого было мало, чтобы ее остановить.

Алый вихрь пригвоздил охнувшего от боли Оза к стене, обвился вокруг его шеи и груди, обжигая и не давая дышать. Он тянулся руками к горлу, но искрящийся поток света жёг ладони; все, что Оскар мог различить сквозь безумство света - красно-черные, злые, ненавидящие глаза.

Последним усилием Озпин откинул Оскара прочь, отрезав его от осязательных ощущений.

Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось. От боли потемнело в глазах. Воротник, бинты, верхний слой кожи – все было пожрано магическим огнем; с нездоровой отстраненностью Оскар думал о том, что больше ему не придется скрывать неприятные отметины на шее.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как началось. Свет, державший их, истончился до тонкого хлыста, а Салем снова приняла вид величавой хозяйки – насколько позволяла обгоревшая прическа и продырявленное платье.

Когда она заговорила, повернувшись к замершему поодаль мужчине, ее голос все ещё дрожал от плохо сдерживаемого бешенства:

\- Доктор Уоттс, прошу, продолжайте. Больше этот цирк, - по хлыста яркой искрой проскочил разряд, и Оз содрогнулся, сжав кулаки в бессилии, - не доставит вам неудобств.

Уоттс двигался торопливо. Салем не была зла на него, но ее гнев, кажется, был чем-то почти материальным: даже оставшись простым наблюдателем, Оскар чувствовал, как искрится ярость в воздухе.

Мужчина взял Оза за плечо, поднял его руку, надевая на него браслет – светлая сталь и голубые огни, все по атласским стандартам; он защелкнулся, сдавив кожу – Оз охнул, скривившись.

\- Салем, пожалуйста, - он не смотрел на доктора, подкручивавшего что-то в механизме. – Пожалуйста, давай…

\- Ты сказал мне все, что хотел, Оз, - ее голос резал слух, и у Озпина болезненно сжалось сердце. – Ещё много столетий назад.

Второй браслет был защелкнут следом – ровно посередине плечевой кости. Уоттс сделал шаг назад, активировал рядом с ладонью голо-окно, забегал пальцами по светящимся голубым кнопкам; повинуясь его жесту, лампочки браслетов несколько раз мигнули и, в конце концов, мерно запульсировали голубым светом.

Салем лёгким, изящным жестом убрала магический хлыст, и Оз повис в полуметре над землёй: браслеты – кандалы, подключенные к таким же атласским цепям, тянущимся куда-то под потолок – были его единственными точками опоры.

Суставы мгновенно вывернулись в некомфортную, даже болезненную позицию – Оскар вспомнил, что когда-то так вывихнул плечо; ещё на ферме, с тетей…

\- Салем, - в последний раз позвал ее Оз, подняв к ней глаза. – Что это?

\- Все работает, - будто не услышав его, удовлетворённо сообщил Уоттс, взмахом руки убирая меню; комната теперь была освещена только индикаторами на кандалах, мерно гаснущим и зажигающимся снова.

\- Чудесно, доктор, - мягко ответила Салем и приблизилась к Озпину, взяв его за подбородок. – Тебе понравится новая разработка Уоттса, Оз. Уверяю, у тебя будет много времени, чтобы ее опробовать.

Она снова засмеялась, и смех этот коготками драл позвоночник, впивался в мысли; в конце концов, Салем просто ушла, поманив за собой доктора.

На прощание она улыбнулась и, издеваясь, оставила приоткрытой дверь в камеру.

\- Буду ждать твоего следующего визита, - прошипела она.

***

Салем ушла, и стихло эхо шагов: ее, размеренных и чинных, и слегка сбивчивой поступи Уоттса.

Оз и Оскар остались одни.

Некоторое время они молчали. Оз тяжело, судорожно дышал, словно ему не хватало воздуха; напряжённые мышцы рук мелко дрожали. Оскар попытался дотянуться до его мыслей, но те, спутанные и странно легкие, утекали от его сознания.

Оскар, напрягшись, направил Озпину ощущение самых крепких объятий, на какие только был способен; Оз…

Оз завыл.

***

_Что мы будем делать?_

Оскар спрашивал неуверенно, свернувшись клубочком в углу собственного сознания; Озпин зажмурился, медленно выдохнул и прошептал, оглядывая кандалы:

\- Я… не имею понятия.

Он попытался упереться ногами в стену и рвануть цепи, казавшиеся тонкими и ненадежными, но камень будто специально был отполирован, и ноги соскальзывали с него. Через несколько попыток Оз оставил эту идею: им нужно было сохранить силы.

Без опоры, с необычной нагрузкой, плечи начали очень быстро болеть; до Оскара эти ощущения доносились как сквозь толщу воды – размытые, едва различимые. Ему не хотелось думать, как это ощущал Озпин, сохранявший контроль.

Проблема была в том, что у Оскара теперь было много времени на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на таких мыслях.

\- Это странно, - заметил Оз, поведя руками. – Я… все ещё чувствую ауру. Раньше она блокировала ее полностью…

_…раньше?_

Оз прикусил язык – буквально; Оскар ойкнул.

\- Ты не хочешь знать ответ.

_Да… да. Наверное, не хочу._

Они помолчали. Индикаторы полностью зажглись и потухли трижды. Ну, во всяком случае, у них было подобие часов… Уже больше, чем ничего.

Озпин откашлялся.

\- Возможно, мне удастся сосредоточить магию в плечах и разбить цепи?.. Это потребует сноровки, не если удастся…

_Это звучит… так просто_ , заметил Оскар. _Вряд ли Салем оставила такую очевидную лазейку._

К сожалению, он оказался прав. Озпин напряг руки, от кончиков пальцев до плечевых суставов, сосредоточился – и закричал: кандалы, сверкнув алым, ударили током. По спине прошла дрожь, и он обмяк, повиснув на цепях и тяжело дыша.

\- Они реагируют… на усиление ауры, – проговорил он, отдышавшись. - Я не… я не то что не смогу использовать магию – я не могу даже накопить энергию.

_На усиление?_ Если бы Оскар владел своим телом, сердце бы испуганно забилось быстрее. _Но… ты же сказал…_

\- Я могу поддерживать ауру на минимальном уровне, - осторожно кивнул Оз и тяжело сглотнул. Во всяком случае… мы не умрём от голода. У нас есть время.

_У нас есть время_ , повторил Оскар чуть слышно.

Наверное, только время у них теперь и было.

***

\- Во всяком случае, тут нет крыс, - оптимистично заметил Озпин, привыкшими к мраку глазами оглядывая стены.

_Даже если бы были, они бы до нас не допрыгнули._

\- Вот тут, молодой человек, вы заблуждаетесь!

Оскар с удивлением обнаружил, что Озпин был редкостным болтуном, когда у него появлялась возможность поговорить всласть, и в общем-то был ему за это благодарен: развлечений Салем им никаких не оставила.

Он помнил, что в тетушкиных книгах узники отсчитывали дни, черча на стенах, или готовили подкопы. Но они висели в полуметре над землёй, и все, что было в их силах – царапать камень ногтями.

Это не было планом.

У них не было плана.

…Озпин увлеченно рассказывал об удивительных способностях крыс, и Оскар улыбнулся про себя: во всяком случае, их двое. Они не оставят друг друга.

Хотя, возможно, с крысами все же было бы лучше. Можно было бы дать им имена, и получились бы настоящие питомцы…

Оз негромко рассмеялся, и Оскар оскорбленно надулся.

_Зануда._

***

Оз попробовал ещё несколько идей, но каждая заканчивалась или разрядом тока, или просто пшиком. Создавалось впечатление, будто Салем тестировала на ком-то эти проклятые кандалы – все идеи, которые приходили им в голову, были обломаны на корню.

В конце концов, Оз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я сейчас полностью изолирую тебя от ощущений, - предупредил он, подняв голову к потолку. – Не пугайся, хорошо?

Его губы растянулись в печальной ухмылке.

\- Разумеется, это не сработало?

_А ты как думаешь?!_ Оскар, черт возьми, был испуган! _Что ты задумал? Это мое тело, я имею право знать! И вообще, мы с тобой должны разделять страдания, не так ли?_

Оз закусил губу.

\- Мы можем… но… скажем так: пока я в состоянии защищать тебя от того, что происходит по моей вине, я буду делать это. – До Оскара донеслось окончание фразы, проглоченное Озпином, но эхом раздавшееся в его мыслях: «Потому что во всем этом виноват только я».

Наверное, это должно было его растрогать, но вместо этого разозлило. Если бы он мог, он сжал бы кулаки до отметин от ногтей на ладонях; но он не мог - из-за Оза!

_Да, Салем ненавидит меня из-за тебя, но заперты мы здесь вместе. И даже больше того: это **я** не справился в Атласе. Это из-за **меня** мы не смогли остановить ее на подлёте. Так что будь добр не строить из себя главного мученика._

…неожиданно, Озпин засмеялся. Смех был хриплым и эхом отскакивал от стен; Оскар неприязненно забился в угол сознания, пытаясь спрятаться от этого звука.

(Этот звук был его собственным голосом. Это пугало особенно сильно).

Отдышавшись, Оз пробормотал, все ещё улыбаясь:

\- Я говорил то же самое когда-то. И слышал это так много раз. – Он прикрыл глаза и покачал головой: - Оскар, я… мне уже больше тысячи лет. Я достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать почти что угодно. Но… позволь мне защитить от этого тебя.

Его мысли сжались в тугой, темный комок воспоминаний, но Озпин не дал им дойти до мальчика.

Тому, впрочем, хватило и осадочных впечатлений.

_Х-хорошо,_ кивнул он и поежился. _Но не забывай, что я с тобой, хорошо?_

\- Конечно.

Оскар думал, что это будет как-то по-особенному ощущаться, представлял себе, как рвется его связь с телом или что-то вроде. Но вместо этого он испытал облегчение и странную, почти неприятную лёгкость: ушла остаточная боль в плечах и ощущение холодного камня за спиной.

Оскар осознавал эти ощущения такими далёкими, но теперь, когда их не было вовсе, он показался себе совсем призрачным. (Если ощущения были такими яркими, когда он почти не ощущал их, как же их ощущает Оз?)

Озпин не то не услышал этого вопроса в мыслях своего соседа, не то предпочел проигнорировать; больше не тратя время на разговор, он поднял вверх голову и всмотрелся в темноту.

В отличие от браслетов, цепи казались совершенно обычными – безусловно, новыми и начищенными, но едва ли технически навороченными. Оз поднял руки и схватился за цепи чуть выше того места, где они крепились к кандалам.

Ровный голубой свет сменился ярко-алым, и Озпин выгнулся в судороге, хватая ртом воздух.

Кажется, он попытался использовать магию – аура на руках сверкнула знакомыми зелёными всполохами, - но не смог и, отчаянно взвыв, разжал пальцы.

Зрение поплыло, и Озпин отключился, утянув следом и Оскара.

***

Они не имели понятия, сколько времени висели без сознания. Оскар примерно представлял, сколько часов требуется, чтобы от такого удара расцвели синяки, но кожа была скрыта под рукавами рубашки.

Разговор не клеится. Каждый думал о своем.

\- Если бы получилось взобраться по цепям к потолку, - бормотал Оз, - возможно, удалось бы оборвать их, уронив собственный вес…

Оскар мрачно подумал о конструкции кандалов: он не представлял, как карабкаться по тому, что буквально держит твое тело в воздухе. Особенно под ударами тока.

Судя по тому, как кричал Озпин, это было больно.

Тот не спешил его в этом разубеждать.

***

В какой-то момент Оз пробормотал что-то о больной голове; зрение немного плыло поле шоковой терапии, и оба они решили, что виновата во всем она.

Через время стало понятно, что на них надвигалась усталость и сон.

Оскар не представлял, как спать в такой позе (будучи отключенным от собственного тела); Оз заплетающимся языком успокаивал его, что это не сильно отличается от обычного засыпания: мысли путаются и превращаются в сны.

В конце концов, как Озпин и говорил, усталость победила.

Оскар дремал беспокойно, ныряя в неприятные, липкие сновидения; несколько раз он пытался открыть глаза и посмотреть вокруг, но его встречала только темнота век. Он знал, что, даже имей он возможность открыть глаза, это бы ничего не изменило – за ними была такая же кромешная темнота, - но все равно скручивался от страха.

В каждом сне на него смотрели черно-красные глаза; в каждом сне он слышал холодный смех и чувствовал спиной холодный камень.

Что ж, хоть где-то он продолжал чувствовать.

…будто в ответ на это, Озпин проснулся, распахнул глаза и вскрикнул, сжав кулаки; Оскар вскинулся: _что такое? Мы в порядке?!_

\- Д-да… - выдохнул Оз, все еще не до конца придя в себя; не то услышав собственный голос, не то почувствовав острый страх Оскара, он вымученно улыбнулся. – Мы в порядке. Просто…

Он устало обмяк в кандалах и покачал головой.

\- Думаю… во сне я слишком расслабился и ослабил ауру.

_…и тебя ударило током._

Оскар почувствовал, как его окутывает гнев. На языке крутились вопросы, на которые он и так знал ответ – зачем ей это, почему она так их ненавидит… Озпин сжался, услышав не произнесенный на них ответ.

\- Прости меня, - прошептал он.

Возможно, самым плохим в этой ситуации было то, что Оскар не был на него зол, и не чувствовал, что мог бы.

Он обнял Оза – насколько одна душа могла обнять другую. Тот откликнулся благодарностью и печалью.

***

Довольно скоро стало понятно, почему кандалы были настроены таким образом: никто не приходил вниз – никто не приносил еду и воду. Озпин смотрел на их руки, и Оскар вместе с ним с грустью фиксировал, что они уже начинали истончаться.

\- Магия замедлит процесс деградации, - говорил Оз. – Не даст умереть. Но…

Разумеется, он не договаривал. Разумеется, Оскар все прекрасно слышал в его мыслях.

Если так пойдет и дальше, даже если им хватит сил оборвать цепи, за дверь они смогут разве что выползти. О длинной каменной лестнице и зале, полном сторонников Салем, они предпочитали не думать.

Оскар чувствовал, как начинал ненавидеть эту маняще приоткрытую дверь, это лёгкое движение воздуха в камере; он давил в себе это чувство, но оно росло и ширилось.

Салем была умна.

Чтоб ей сдохнуть.

***

Однажды они услышали шаги.

Шедший пытался идти тихо, но то и дело сбивался на бег; возможно, все ещё тихий для тех, кто мог бы быть наверху – но отлично слышимый для пленников с понемногу обостряющимся слухом.

Когда скрипнула, приоткрываясь, дверь, Оз уже смотрел на нее, выжидающе и враждебно.

В камеру проскользнула девушка с красивой стрижкой и быстрыми, резкими движениями. Она держала в руках какую-то тряпку, которую все норовила спрятать за спиной, но затем, явно вспоминая, что перед ней беспомощный пленник, одергивала себя.

\- Эмеральд, - холодно констатировал Оз.

Она вздрогнула, нахмурилась и достала что-то из кармана штанов.

С тихим писком оно раздвинулось и зажглось голубым; Озпин зажмурился и отвернул голову – отвыкшим от света глазам было больно.

\- Оз, - коротко, но боязливо кинула Эмеральд и приблизилась к нему. – Надо же. Ты ещё жив.

\- Вы все прекрасно осведомлены о том, как работают эти кандалы, - холодно отчитал ее Оз. – Избавь меня от этого представления и переходи к делу.

\- Не дерзи мне, - взвизгнула та, и Озпин поморщился – громкие звуки неприятно отдавались в голове. – Я могу просто уйти.

_Не уходи!_

Оскар поспешно заткнул себе рот, но Оз чувствовал тоже самое. Видимо, это отразилось у них на лице: Эмеральд усмехнулась, хитро щурясь.

Но, как ни странно, самодовольство сползло с ее лица очень быстро; она снова скользнула взглядом по их телу и тяжело сглотнула – с отвращением? Со страхом?

С… сочувствием?

\- Ты тут уже несколько недель. Две с половиной, если быть точной, - поделилась она, опустившись на колени и разворачивая тряпки. Внутри оказалась бутылка и немного еды – орехи, фрукты… Озпин сглотнул слюну и отвернулся, а Эмеральд коротко хмыкнула. – Атлас разграблен и заметен снегом. Там теперь очень живописно – снежная яма и снежная гора в паре десятков километров друг от друга.

Оскар почувствовал гнев и горечь и обнял Оза – того скрутило воспоминаниями. Джеймс… ликование от поднятия целого города… Седой мужчина, похожий на Вайсс…

Все было кончено. Все ушло.

Не получив никакой реакции, Эмеральд села, скрестив ноги, и открыла бутылку. Возможно, Оскару показалось, но ее руки тряслись.

\- Твоя мелочь сбежала. Хотя мы ее потрепали, - она хмыкнула. – Наверное, улетели в Вакуо. Ну, удачи им там…

Оз все ещё не отвечал, но Оскар буквально слышал свист камня, свалившегося с его души – да и с души самого Оскара, если уж честно. Как минимум, они целы. Они справятся.

(Они обязательно придут их спасти).

Жестяная крышка отлетела от стеклянной бутылки с неприятным, звонким звуком; Эмеральд чертыхнулась. Как ни странно, оттуда не донеслось никаких посторонних запахов – ни приятных, ни ядовитых.

_Что там?_

\- Я не… - Оз прервался – разговаривать вслух слишком вошло в привычку, но это не то, что они могли себе позволить сейчас. – Тебя прислала Салем? Что она хочет?

Девушка покачала головой и странно посерьезнела. Озпин впился глазами в ее лицо, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть эмоции, и – странное дело – видел там только едва сдерживаемый страх.

Она поднялась на ноги и прислонила горлышко бутылки к его губам.

\- Пей.

\- Я не… что там? Яд?

Эмеральд странно нахмурилась.

\- Даже если и так. Ты вряд ли был бы против такого варианта? – Видимо, поняв, что переборщила, она поспешила помотать головой. – Нет, нет, тут просто вода. Давай быстрее, ладно? Я не собираюсь торчать тут до ночи.

\- Значит, сейчас день, - тихо отметил Оз и, прикрыв глаза, открыл рот.

Он глотал жадно, не позволяя и капле воды пропасть; Оскар чувстовал ее вкус и насыщение ей и – черт, он обращал внимание, насколько вода вообще вкусная? Хотелось плакать от этого удовольствия.

\- Надо же, - пробормотала Эмеральд себе под нос. – Реинкарнация великого Озпина пьет из моих рук.

Оз смолчал.

Она отняла бутылку до того, как та опустела; Оз жадно сглотнул и потянулся за ней следом. Но Эмеральд цокнула языком и вместо этого взяла в руки фрукты.

Озпин ел быстро, заставляя себя замедляться и прожевывать куски. Оскар чувствовал, что он не верит происходящему и ищет подвоха, но пытался наслаждаться самым вкусом, существованием еды; Оскар же про себя улыбался: а ведь ему ещё тогда понравилась эта Эм.

Несмелым огоньком в нем зажглась надежда.

Эмеральд дала запить все остатками воды и наклонилась убрать весь мусор, завернув в тряпье.

\- Зачем… ты сделала это? – спросил Оз, глядя на нее исподлобья; она перепуганным зверьком глянула на него, поджав губы, и выскользнула из камеры прочь.

***

Оз облизал губы, все ещё немного влажные после воды.

_Она… пришла сюда наперекор Салем._

\- Определенно.

_Чтобы нам помочь._

Оз не ответил, но Оскар привычно почувствовал темное облако в его мыслях и нахохлился. _Ты все ещё ей не веришь._

\- Я не имею право верить кому бы то ни было в этом замке. Все это… - «уже раньше происходило», - донеслось до мальчика, и он уцепился за эту мысль. _Почему? Почему ты так уверен, что никто не может желать тебе добра?_

«Они приходят предвестниками»

_Чего? Салем? Пыток?_

\- Они и есть пытка, Оскар! – Перед глазами поплыло, и Оскар понял, что Оза колотит. – Ты привыкаешь к ним. Ждёшь. А затем… они просто не приходят. Потому что мертвы или потому что это изначально была идея Салем – какая разница?! – «Это не умаляет боли».

Оскар отшатнулся, жалея о сказанном; _Оз, я…_

\- …а потом мы останемся одни, - повторил он, будто не слыша мыслей мальчика. – С вырванной с корнем надеждой.

Оскар осторожно приблизился к душе Озпина и обнял его; и лишь тогда понял, что темнота перед глазами расплывается от слез.

***

Неприятно было это осознавать, но они и вправду стали жить от одного визита Эмеральд до другого.

Она приходила нерегулярно, то появляясь через день, то исчезая на недели; иногда она приносила полупустую бутылку воды, иногда - притаскивала роскошный (по меркам подвешенных в подземелье пленников, разумеется) обед.

Каждый раз она говорила, сколько времени Оз тут висит, пересказывала новости – те новости, конечно, которые могла знать союзница Салем. Уничтоженные поселения, расцветающая на руинах Атласа гражданская война, волнения в Вакуо; но Оскар цеплялся за эти сведения, как бы тяжело ни было их слышать.

Оз, с другой стороны, с удовольствием заткнул бы уши и прогнал Эм прочь, и Оскар понимал его. Если бы он веками строил мир, а тот стал бы рассыпаться в его руках…

Оскар старался быть рядом и согревать Оза своими мыслями, но темное облако в его душе все росло, а сам Озпин старательно пытался отгородиться.

Он боялся за Оскара. Даже подвешенным в подземелье Салем.

Если бы Оскар мог, он бы расплакался.

***

Часто Оскар просыпался от крика – не своего, Озпина; того колотило мелкой дрожью после очередного удара током.

Он ни о чем не спрашивал и не просил, но Оз, чувствуя, что снова разбудил его, бормотал сорванным от воплей голосом:

\- Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

_А ты?_

Оз молчал, и искрилась темная пелена в его мыслях.

Оскар не представлял, как ему помочь.

***

По словам Эмеральд, прошло два месяца. У Оскара не было причин ей не верить, у Озпина – возможности опровергнуть.

Иногда, когда свет ее свитка скользил по телу, Оскар замечал, как мешковато на нем смотрится одежда, с каким трудом Оз сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Магия защищала их, но… разумеется, она не была панацеей.

Иногда Оскара подмывало попросить Эмеральд освободить их – Салем все равно не приходила, никто, кроме Эм, не приходил; никто бы не узнал… Дверь была открыта…

Оз молчал, сумрачно глядя на ловкие пальцы девушки, на хитрые глаза с неуловимо кошачьим разрезом.

Она не была верна Салем.

Она не была верна Озу.

Она предала их обоих по разу; с чего бы ей принимать сторону сейчас?

\- Что же ты задумала, Эмеральд, - про себя бормотал Озпин, прикрыв веки, защищая глаза от слишком яркого света; он думал, что та не услышит, но, видимо, недооценил ее. Она нервно пожала плечами, улыбнулась – жестоко и боязливо:

\- Ох, понимаешь, однажды ты помрешь, а я надоем Салем… Кто знает, может, ты тогда вспомнишь, у кого ел с рук в заключении?

Оз сухо усмехнулся одними губами; сердце скрутило от боли:

\- Помру… - Он поднял на нее глаза и сощурился. – Так что же… планируешь ускорить этот процесс?

Эм вздрогнула, подскочила на ноги и резким, коротким замахом ударила Озпина по лицу; тот болезненно вскрикнул и отшатнулся – насколько был способен, вися на цепях.

Эмеральд сделала шаг в сторону, дрожа, подхватила мусор и выскочила из камеры прочь.

_Оз, послушай…_

Он не ответил, сжав зубы до скрипа; его трясло.

_…Оз._ Оскар не привык к его молчанию – тем более такому: он не только ничего не говорил – в голове была звенящая, болезненная пустота. _Оз. Я с тобой. Пожалуйста, Оз…_

Что-то сверкнуло, будто в их голове что-то взорвалось.

Оскару показалось, что он теряет сознание.

***

А затем он очнулся.

Он был в полумраке, но полумрак этот словно горел огнем и резал глаза; Оскар прикрыл их ладонью, зажмурившись – и с удивлением понял, что может шевелиться.

Он вздрогнул, резко оторвав от лица ладонь, впился в нее взглядом – и задохнулся от удивления: он был в перчатках – старых, с теткиной фермы; он так давно их не видел… А те, новые, стащили с него перед тем, как бросить в первую клетку…

Это все ненастоящее.

Он воспринял это без горечи и удивления – видимо, эти чувства усохли вместе с мышцами в этом плену; а может, он с самого начала это знал, но не формулировал? Наверное, так.

Оскар поднял глаза и увидел Оза. Он никогда раньше его не видел – разве что мимолётным отражением в не своих воспоминаниях, - но сразу узнал.

Озпин стоял на коленях, вцепившись руками в волосы и закрыв ими лицо; он все ещё мелко дрожал. Оскар поднялся на ноги, в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и крепко обнял – наконец-то по настоящему.

Странно, но он при этом ничего не почувствовал, будто был призраком и обнимал воздух.

Оз сдавленно фыркнул и обнял его в ответ:

\- Это… недалеко от истины. Совсем недалеко.

Ну, во всяком случае они все ещё слышали мысли друг друга.

***

\- Мы в моей голове, да?

Оскар сидел, обняв колени; внизу не было ничего похожего на пол, но он старался об этом не думать. Там не было вообще ничего – ни поверхностей, ни света, ни воздуха. Оскар был уверен, что если бы захотел, он мог бы перестать дышать и все равно продолжал бы жить.

Но, вдыхая и выдыхая, он чувствовал себя как-то нормальнее.

Озпин кивнул. Он был растрепан, и под глазами у него пролегли синяки; впрочем, наверное, именно так он и выглядел при жизни: директор вряд ли мог позволить себе много отдыха.

\- Мне… мне нужно отдохнуть… от тела, - прошептал-подумал он. – Я устал.

\- Когда ты уходил… тогда, после Джинн…

\- Я был здесь.

Оз не двинулся, но полумрак сгустился при упоминании Джинн – ему было неприятно и больно вспоминать об этом. Оскар не хотел причинять ему боль и поспешно перевел тему:

\- А почему здесь я?

Оз спрятал глаза за темными линзами очков:

\- Если бы ушел только я, ты бы получил обратно контроль. И остался бы один.

_Я не оставлю тебя одного._

Оскар кивнул, услышав невысказанную мысль. Наверное, он был благодарен.

***

Для Оскара, в сущности, ничего не изменилось: он по-прежнему не чувствовал своего тела и, напрягшись, видел только тьму закрытых век, проступающую сквозь полумрак подсознания сюрреалистическими пятнами. Оз пытался развлекать его – на сей раз молча, одними воспоминаниями из других, более счастливых жизней. Ему удавалось плохо.

Он вообще стал неразговорчив, но всегда ласково улыбался на попытки Оскара завести разговор. Впрочем, оба они понимали, что из Озпина сейчас собеседник был не лучший.

По большей части, Оскар просто дремал, зависнув между этим странным бодрствованием и глубоким сном.

***

Оскару снилось поле.

Залитая пронзительным золотым светом, от ветра покачивалась незрелая пшеница. Он слышал шелест и смеялся, когда она, наклоняясь, щекотала ему лицо.

…он был таким маленьким, что пшеница была с ним вровень…

\- Оскар!

Он обернулся, улыбась беззубой улыбкой; тётя, придерживая рукой улетающую шляпу, издалека махала ему рукой.

\- Я иду!

Он споткнулся о торчащий из земли корень, ушиб при падении локоть и, лениво глянув на грязный ушиб, вскочил на ноги и побежал к тёте; у той все же улетела шляпа, и та, наверняка смешно чертыхаясь, пыталась поймать ее в воздухе.

Собирались тучи. Ветер опустил шляпу и стих, предвещая грозу; Оскар знал, что теперь нужно было поспешить домой – в поле опасно, когда гроза.

Он остановился около тети и тронул ее за руку.

Она повернулась – и уставилась на него спокойными, черно-красными глазами на фарфорово-белом лице.

Оскар проснулся.

Грозовой сумрак рассеялся и сгустился, превратившись в слишком знакомый полумрак места-без-места; Оз тоже очнулся – и не смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Прости меня, - пробормотал он.

Его кошмары начали по капле просачиваться в сны Оскара.

***

Озпин разваливался на части.

Оскар давно уже это чувствовал – ещё до того, как Оз запер их в подсознании. Просто, наверное, не хотел озвучивать это, формулировать мысль, будто она могла ускорить падение к краю.

Оз все ещё пытался оградить от этого Оскара, будто бы по привычке, но оба они понимали, что это бесполезно. В конце концов, их души были связаны.

В конце концов, они были заперты в одной, очень маленькой голове.

Полумрак тускнел и сгущался - иногда Оскару приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы пошевелиться, будто он оказался в патоке. Оз мучительно громко молчал, пряча мысли.

***

Однажды Оскар почувствовал боль в суставах, холод в ногах и тягучую головную боль и вскрикнул от удивления и неприязни; это продлилось всего мгновение, но ему хватило и этого.

Что ж. Озпин терял контроль.

Оскар не был этому рад.

***

А затем пришла Эмеральд.

Оскар услышал ее шаги ещё издалека и подался вперёд, будто дрессированный зверь; он вздрогнул – это сравнение не было его мыслью.

Озпин сидел позади, закрыв глаза и поджав губы, и темнота сгущалась вокруг него.

\- Оз?

Закрытые веки осветил знакомый холодный свет свитка; Оскар закусил губу, не почувствовав ни крови, ни боли. Но он не имел контроля, и тело не реагировало на его желания.

\- Надо же, как крепко ты спишь. – Озпин вздрогнул, схватился за ребра: видимо, Эмеральд не была щепетильна в выборе способов разбудить пленника. – Твою мать, я не буду торчать здесь весь день!

Оз прерывисто вздохнул, и Оскар обернулся к нему.

\- Почему ты ей не ответишь?! – закричал он. – Оз, она же…

\- Я не могу доверять ей…

Оскар, пошатнувшись, подскочил к нему, схватил за лацканы пиджака:

\- Она пытается нам помочь!

\- Ее послала Салем, - бормотал Озпин, будто не слыша; он позволял трясти себя, не реагируя на Оскара. – Я не могу ей…

\- Вот значит как. – Голос Эмеральд прервал их перепалку: ее шипение раздалось возле самого уха. – Я рискую жизнью ради твоей сраной туши, а ты… а ты…

Озпин содрогнулся от очередного удара и до скрипа сжал зубы; Оскар чувствовал в воздухе – в самом пространстве – насколько ему плохо, но впервые за пленение не хотел ему помочь. Он поднялся, сделал шаг назад и распахнул рот в глухой надежде докричаться до Эмеральд, но она заговорила первой.

Она – не кричала, нет; но шипела змеёй. Как много ей стоило сюда спускаться, как мало требовалось от Оза, чтобы все работало.

Озпин вздрагивал при каждом ее слове, и Оскар почувствовал, как съеживается в них обоих надежда.

\- Может быть, - шепнула Эмеральд в конце, - я бы и вправду убила тебя. Ты ведь на это надеялся?

…Оскар остекленел.

Он обернулся к Озу; он стоял на коленях, вцепившись в волосы, и едва сдерживал слезы. Сгущался мрак.

\- О чем она говорит? – прошептал Оскар, не приближаясь к нему. – Почему она… ты…

Озпин не смог произнести ни слова, будто его эфемерное лицо могло было бы сжато в спазме; но мысли его – переломанные, жестокие – сочились из пробоины в сердце.

_Раньше… висел так, висели так, но Она приходила пытать; ауры не было… вывел из себя, довел до бешенства – она испепелила._

\- Вот как ты спасся в тот раз.

\- Она… учла все ошибки, - надломленным голосом прошептал Оз, пряча глаза. – Я не знаю, как нам спастись обоим. Я даже не знаю, как спасти себя.

Оскар почувствовал, как расплываются мысли; он ничего не понимал, он не хотел понимать, он не хотел осознавать…

Он не был зол на Оза – кусочек его рассудка все ещё помнил: Озпин никогда не желал ему зла. Он пытался его защитить… Он ведь не попросил Эмеральд убить его – спастись ценой жизни безвестного фермера…

Оскар вспомнил, как Оз кинулся на Салем, когда увидел, куда она его привела. Самоубийственная попытка.

Самоубийственная.

Оскар понял, что не хочет находиться в этом месте; пространство сжималось, давило на грудь и сдавливало сердце. Озпин поднял на него глаза – помертвелые, выцветшие, блестящие от влаги; лицо его будто свело судорогой.

А затем все поплыло – и взорвалось короткой вспышкой.

***

В висках пульсировала кровь. Пальцы, холодные, одеревеневшие, не слушались; желудок будто прилип к позвоночнику. Тяжело, натужно билось сердце.

Но хуже всего было рукам.

Боль в суставах, для Озпина уже, наверное, ставшая привычной, для Оскара была мучительной; там, где рука висела в уже неплотно прижатом браслете, в кость словно втыкались тысячи игр.

Оскар ловил себя на том, что плачет, и пытался остановиться; но единственное, что он мог – ненадолго задерживать дыхание.

Боль была невыносимой.

Но туда, в бесчувственное, пустое, густое в своей темноте подсознание Оскар возвращаться не хотел тоже.

\- Эм… Эмеральд… - Слова удавались с трудом; Оскар задыхался, едва справляясь с контролем своего-чужого тела. – Эм, подожди… пожалуйста!..

Она не слышала – или, быть может, слышать уже не желала.

Оскар разрыдался, склонив голову вниз, и не почувствовал никакого облегчения.

***

Оз не ушел. Он все ещё был там, рядом, в черепной коробке: молчаливый, безумный. Впрочем, это было лучше, чем ничего. Озпин, будто понимая, что с ним происходит, держался чуть в стороне, закрывая свои мысли.

Он говорил с Оскаром эмоциями – яркими вспышками приходящих чувств.

В основном это было сожаление – и боль.

Оскар все равно разговаривал с ним: он помнил, что это помогало. Часто он ловил себя на мысли, что уже не осознает, говорит он или думает; впрочем, для Оза едва ли существовала разница.

***

Разряды, впивающиеся в ослабевшее, костлявое тело, и впрямь оказались болезненными. Оскару едва хватало сил соображать, чтобы вернуть ауру на нужный уровень.

Он не мог уснуть – он боялся спать: он не умел держать ауру без сознания и с гнетущим страхом ждал прихода усталости.

Электричество оказалось железным на вкус.

Оскар сглатывал собственную кровь и ненавидел себя за мысль, какой же вкусной она была.

\- Б-больно, - шептал он, цепляясь за собственный голос. – Оз, я… как ты держался… почему я не могу?

В его голову пришла чужая мысль: не держался.

Сердце болело – вполне буквально, наверное; бьющее по венам электричество ведь не проходит бесследно? Тем более сквозь сползающую ауру – разрушающуюся, блекнущую.

Оскар выцветал.

***

Оказалось, у него отросли волосы.

Он заметил это случайно – отсчитывая секунды по мерному мерцанию проклятых браслетов. Это помогало успокаиваться.

Наверное, не будь у него активной ауры, он отбил бы кулаки о камень в кровь, пытаясь почувствовать кончики пальцев; тогда он чувствовал бы хоть что-то, кроме холода.

Волосы лезли в глаза и горько напоминали о том, что Оскар не мог их поправить.

Он в принципе ничего не мог.

***

Однажды Оскар поймал себя на том, что не понимает смысла вопросов, которые задаёт, и не выдержал.

Он спрашивал у Оза, целы ли _они_ , и терял лица _тех_ , о ком говорил; они были… говорили, что их не нашли… Что из связывало, почему Оскара это беспокоило?

Мысли терялись в темноте, невесомые и бессмысленные.

\- Оз, если… если меня не будет… то все кончится, да?

В груди зашевелился испуг, задушенный горечью, злобой, усталостью; он так сильно хотел, чтобы _они_ были в порядке, почему он их не помнит, он должен помнить, он…

Он поднял руки и ухватился за цепи, сбивая с себя ауру, как пыль из старого ковра, и прежде, чем он взвыл сам, голова взорвалась беззвучным предупредительным воплем.

Оскар не собирался его слушать.

Он кричал надрывно, болезненно, до хрипа в горле, и мучительно убивал свою ауру, по слишком старой привычке окутывавшую его тело; электричество текло по венам, ввинчивалось в сердце, змеёй проникало в мозг.

Оскар выл – и не было вокруг ни тесной камеры, ни темноты, ни воздуха.

Только боль до белизны в глазах.

***

Он очнулся.

Он ненавидел себя за это.

***

Он видел поле.

Залитое пронзительным белым светом, оно шумело от ветра; травы плясали изумительный танец, качаясь и наклоняясь. Когда-то он слышал, что такими же волнами шло море, но он никогда не видел морей, а поле было совсем рядом.

Колоски щекотали ему ладони, лезли в глаза; ветер с запада нес пыль и пыльцу.

Кто-то окликнул его. Он подскочил на ноги, оглянулся – но поле было бесконечным, и бесконечным был ветер.

Тревога скреблась в сердце коготками. Чего-то недоставало.

Он проснулся, но так и не смог вспомнить, чего.

***

Он услышал шорох ткани и напрягся; звякнули цепи, заглушая едва слышный звук, и он постарался замереть, вслушиваясь в темноту.

Ему не послышалось. Скоро он расслышал сами шаги – медленные, неуловимо знакомые; ткань стелилась по полу, падала по ступеням – видимо, платье до пола.

Сердце замерло.

\- Оз… Оз, это к нам? Правда?

Сердце пропустило удар в испуге, в горле встал ком. Пришлось помотать головой, отгоняя странные чувства, и снова мерзко зазвенели цепи.

Он услышал, как та, кто идёт, хмыкнула; ему показалось, что звук эхом пронесся по всему подземелью, а сердце вот-вот разорвется. Идёт… идёт…

Ему было все равно, кто она и чего хочет.

Она была Событием.

Она вошла в камеру, распахнув скрипучую дверцу. Черная ткань платья почти сливалась с тьмой; только красные полосы выбивались, привлекая внимание. И белая-белая кожа.

Ее лицо было красивым. Что-то в сердце сжалось от того, каким незнакомым, чарующим оно было: изящный овал лица, скулы, миндалевидные глаза… Черные, будто провалы темноты, царившей вокруг…

Он помнил, что видел её когда-то. Во сне?

Да, наверное.

\- Оз, - произнесла она и лёгким движением руки взяла его за волосы, задрала голову, с силой дёрнув. – Как ты здесь обживаешься?

\- Что ей ответить, Оз…

От счастья кружилась голова. Она говорила, она… касалась… Она вызывала чувства, боль там, где раньше не болело; она была таким новым – здесь, в этой камере.

Она ему снилась… наверное, этот сон был приятным…

\- Не знаешь, что сказать? – с сочувствием проговорила она, острым пальцем проведя по шее. – Понимаю. Интересно, на что ты готов, чтобы отсюда выбраться?

Сердце пропустило удар. Она засмеялась, будто почувствовала это, и от ее смеха, бьющегося о камень, звонкого, ввинчивающегося в уши, неожиданной болью свело грудную клетку. Она схватила его за подбородок, посмотрела в глаза - красные-красные огни на фоне зияющей темноты.

\- Только знаешь что, Оз? Мне все равно. Ты останешься здесь.

Он не удивился этому, словно что-то в нем этого ждало.

\- Я останусь, только… расскажи что-нибудь… пожалуйста…

Он потянулся к ней одной рукой, но она легким, изящным движением выскользнула прочь и снова расхохоталась – громче и злее.

\- С чего бы мне делать это? Разве тебе не нравится здесь, в тишине?

Он помотал головой, чувствуя, как по щекам холодными струями бегут слезы:

\- Н-нет… пожалуйста…

Она сделала шаг назад, продолжая смеяться, и он протянул к ней руки – костлявые, уродливые, совсем недостойные ее красоты. Она посмотрела на них с презрительной усмешкой и развернулась; шерхнуло платье.

Огненным обручем сдавило голову; он закричал, не сдерживая слез, срывая голос:

\- Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи! Пожалуйста… не оставляй в темноте…

Она безудержно хохотала над ним откуда-то издалека, и слезы понемногу переросли в отчаянные рыдания.

Он остался один.


End file.
